parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Christmas Carol of Eduardo (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Transcript *(Eduardo flying but then Leni, Lucy and Luan Loud giving a spare change) *Leni: What was that? *Eduardo: this will never giving you 3 spare change! (then he fless) *Lucy: sigh. *Eduardo: ahh there he Is. (enters) *Victor: hey Eduardo. *Eduardo: Well What's the good news Victor? *Victor: well There got My Money. Eduardo: and that Darned Christmas. HAH! Its So Tipycall. *(someone enters the door) *Eduardo: Who is there? *(sulley and mike appears) Sulley: hey there. *Eduardo: Sulley, my old friend *Sulley: Sir, we are soliciting funds for the indigent and destitute. *Eduardo: WHAT? *Mike: We're collecting for the poor. Well, you realise if you give money to the poor, they won't be poor anymore, will they? *Eduardo: Bah-HumBirds That's Crazy! *Mike: if they're not poor anymore, then you won't have to raise money for them anymore. then you would be out the Job. *Eduardo: Oh, please, gentlemen, don't ask me to put you out of a job. Not on Christmas Eve. *Sulley: well..Hey hey hey. *Eduardo: Out Out Out good Riddance and stay out..or shud i say...BAH-HUM BIRDS!! (shuts the door) *Mike: moron. *(at Midnight) *Victor: oh man i'm late! *Eduardo: WHERE YOU GOIN? *Victor: nowhere. (shuts the door) Felicie i'm Coming, *Eduardo: stupid christmas. disgusting poors. (sleeps) *Digger: Scrooge... *Eduardo: (gasp) who's there! *Digger as Ghost of Christmas Past: I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. *Eduardo: (gasp) *Digger as Ghost of Christmas Past: don't you recognise me? I was your partner, Victor? *Eduardo: you're real. *Digger as Ghost of Christmas Past: remember when I was alive, I robbed the widows and swindled the poor? *Eduardo: okay. No, no. I was wrong. *Digger as Ghost of Christmas Past: And so as punishment, I'm forced to carry these heavy chains through eternity. Maybe even longer. There's no hope. *Eduardo: I'm doomed? *Digger as Ghost of Christmas Past:Doomed. And the same thing will happen to you, *Eduardo: No. No, it can't. It mustn't. Help me, Victor! *Digger as Ghost of Christmas Past: Tonight you'll be visited by three spirits. Listen to them, do what they say. Or your chains will be heavier than mine. Farewell, (gets hit on the roof) Ow. *Eduardo: BAH-HUM BIRDS. (continues sleeping) *Odette: (appears and grabs Eduardo) *Eduardo: AAH! Who are You! *Odette as Ghost of Christmas Present: I'm The Ghost of Christmas Present. *Digger as Ghost of Christmas Past: Where do we go now? *Odette as Ghost of Christmas Present: Lets go to The Past. Eduardo. wanna join? *Eduardo: (groan) okay. *Digger as Ghost of Christmas Past: You take care of the presents *Odette as Ghost of Christmas Present: Lets go. (sparkles starting to shattered) *Eduardo: hey thats me a younger. *Young Eduardo: (sees the Humans Celebrating In Rio and cries in sadness) *Eduardo: oh my. *Odette as Ghost of Christmas Present: see this why how you lost your Family. *Eduardo: Yeah that's how i lost my family *Odette as Ghost of Christmas Present: so Here's the Best Part. *Young Eduardo: (cries and leaves rio but he got Captured by Marcel and gets Send out in Minesota of Island) *Eduardo: oh no. *Eduardo: I got caught *Eduardo: am i?.....ma'am? *(Vincent grabs Eduardo) *Vincent the Bear as Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come/Future: Hello. Birdy! *Eduardo: (gasp) its Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come! *Eduardo: Don't Eat me! *Vincent the Bear as Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come/Future: Take a Look and Shush you Mouth *Young Eduardo: (sad about whe he got Caught but he tries to get out and sundelly the mens are trying to Give a Escaping room but Young Eduardo bites the men groaning in pain then she tries to get out.) *Eduardo: That's what i'm Free. all right bear i'll give me a 100 chance okay? *Vincent the Bear as Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come/Future: You wish has been granted. (eats Eduardo alive) *Eduardo: (gaps) oh...I'ma Back to Normal. It's Christmas morning. I haven't missed it. The spirits have given me another chance. There you go Kids. (Gives Spare Changes to Leni, Lucy and Luan Loud) *Leni Loud: thanks! *Eduardo: Merry christmas Sulley and Mike! *Mike: hey WHAT About the-(gives the money at Duo) Monkey. *Eduardo: Merry Christmas! *Blu: Eduardo? Where' Have you Been (gets hugged tighted by Eduardo) *Eduardo: its good to Be Home. *Felicie: Hey there Eduardo how's the nice goin? *Eduardo: okey-dokeys now its time To keep the change And Merry Christmas. and. God bless us, everyone. *All: yaaay. *THE END Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)